


Three Gems and Four Babies

by ThatDastardCerberus



Series: Frequencies [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Reincarnation, diamonds as small human babies, part of the frequencies au, reverberations au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: Bismuth might not know much about babies, but that shouldn't be a problem in watching four Diamond-turned-human toddlers for a single night.Right?





	Three Gems and Four Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Three Gems and a Baby episode XD

Bismuth wasn’t used to having small Diamonds—small children, sorry—running around unhindered. Giggling, scampering, wild children that didn’t seem to have an off button. She couldn’t blame Pearl and Garnet being overly tired, running after energetic meat balls. Even Amethyst, the boundless deep cut, was running on only fumes.

So it should come as no surprise that Bismuth found it necessary to give the two a break for the night and tend the lil pebbles herself…

And maybe roping in Lapis and Peridot along for the ride.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright by yourselves?” Pearl asked, as Bismuth was somewhat-gently shoving her towards the temple’s doors.

“Pfft, sure we’ll be fine!” Bismuth snorted. “’sides, these lil meat balls aren’t hard to watch. Right, you two?”

Peridot and Lapis shot each other an uncertain look before giving a shrug in return. Coming up behind them, Garnet placed a hand on their shoulders. “They shouldn’t be too much trouble. Bedtime is at 8 sharp. Seren typically clocks out right then, so just keep her entertained until then.”

“Yes, and Xanthe and Nila typically go to sleep right after,” Pearl added. “Blanca will get fussy if you don’t put her to bed right at 8, so be punctual!”

Amethyst rolled her eyes before leaning towards Peridot. “Sure you wanna hold down the fort by yourselves? I mean, we don’t have leave until after—”

“Oh please, they’re toddlers!” Peridot retorted with a snort. “Like I, the lovable and very responsible Peridot, would have any trouble with a couple of infants!”

Amethyst shrugged, smirking slightly. “Whatever you say, Peri. Holler if ya need me to smash something.”

Pearl clapped her hands together, wearing a nervous smile. “Alright, everyone. Instructions are on the refrigerator. Call us if anything happens—oh, and there’s an emergency number in case one of the girls start choking. Remember the Heimlich Maneuver—” as Pearl continued in her ramblings, Bismuth began to once again steer her towards the temple doors.

Amethyst and Garnet entered their rooms after each other, with Pearl lingering, still chattering about various things that Bismuth honestly started toning out. Finally, Lapis spoke up, “We get it, alright? We’ll call if something happens.”

“Crystal Gem honor,” Peridot added, making a gesture that most definitely originally came from Camp Pinning Hearts.

Bismuth chuckled and warped an arm around Pearl’s shoulders. “Pearl, seriously, we’ll be fine. We can handle this. Now go rest up. You guys deserve it.”

“Well,” Pearl fidgeted, “I suppose a night’s rest wouldn’t hurt…”

Bismuth gave her a hearty slap on the back. “There ya go! Now go on. We got this covered!” Pearl gave the blacksmith a grateful smile before retreating into the temple. Bismuth heaved a sigh of relief. When Pearl’s mind was set, it was hard to get her off that train of thought. Something both she and Rose—Pink Diamond—had in common, or maybe a trait Pearl picked up from her former owner.

Squaring her shoulders up, she turned to face Lapis and Peridot. “Alright you two! Get ready to keep four mini tyrants occupied for a whole night! What’s first on our task list, Peridot?”

Peridot held up her tablet, tapping the screen. “Dinner is coming up.”

Bismuth rubbed her hands together. “Alright, that’s easy stuff. We just gotta get some of that weird baby food and—”

“One problem,” Lapis interrupted, looking into the living room, where the playpen once held the four toddlers. That was now suspiciously empty.

“Where’d they go?”


End file.
